


I Won't Give Up

by faeryn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Sappy, Well everyone we like anyway, Wingfic, human!Cas, romantic, sort of, wedding fic, well that's sort of obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/pseuds/faeryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little follow-up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1182342">Valentines Fluff</a> that I've been working on for months (no, really) - Dean and Castiel finally tie the knot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Give Up

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the [Jason Mraz song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1-4u9W-bns) of the same name because I thought the lyrics were pretty appropriate for a sappy Destiel wedding fic :P
> 
> Both this and the previous fic take place sort-of within the wing!kink 'verse, but at no specified time along that timeline, so I can dick about with it as I please :P 
> 
> If you have any questions about this 'verse please feel free to leave a comment or shoot me an ask on Tumblr :)
> 
> What's this? Two fics in a week???

“Where do you want to get married, Dean?” Castiel asked, poring over brochures and magazines. Sam had even bought him a number of Bridal mags as a joke but, as it happened, some of them were quite useful anyway.

Dean shrugged from where he reclined in an armchair, holding one of Cas’ magazines but not really making much effort to read it. “Honestly anywhere,” he said, his voice flat, “it’s illegal practically everywhere anyway,” he grumbled.

Cas fixed him with an intense stare and frowned. “Given the choice, though, if you could go anywhere?”

Dean shrugged again and plucked at the glowing necklace resting on his chest. “It would be cool to go in the church where my parents went, I guess,” he said quietly, “I don’t know if dad would have understood but I reckon mom would have loved you.”

“Okay then,” Castiel pushed the magazines aside and grabbed the laptop, tapping the keys in his slow, methodical way. Dean leaned back with a sigh and put the magazine over his face, not even pretending to read anymore.

 

“Good morning future brother!” Gabriel announced himself a few days later, as loud and obnoxious as ever, and Dean spat his coffee across the table and glared at the archangel.

“Hey Gabe, wanna clean up this mess you caused?” He was trying to get along with the cheeky angel, he really was, but this early in the morning it was a trial.

“Sure thing bro!” Gabriel snapped his fingers and the coffee vanished. “You and Cas nearly ready to go?”

Dean looked at him blankly. “Go...?”

Before Gabriel had a chance to answer Castiel blew into the room looking stressed, his hair sticking up all over the place, and took Dean’s coffee from him, downing it and grimacing at the burned tongue. “Ouch, that was hot,” he grumbled, “hello Gabriel.”

“Well that’s what you get for guzzling fresh coffee,” Dean laughed, “you didn’t come to bed last night, have you been up all night?”

“No, I fell asleep in the library,” Castiel looked at Dean with pained eyes, “there’s just so much to _plan_ , I didn’t realise organising a wedding would be so stressful,” he sagged into a chair, dragging a weary hand across his face.

“Hey. _Hey_ ,” Dean said, jumping up and moving to Cas, crouching next to him. “Don’t stress out about it, I don’t care if we get married in a field or a cathedral ‘s long as we’re getting married,” he murmured and leaned in to kiss Castiel gently, reassuring his fiancé that he was sincere.

“A- _hem_ ,” Gabriel cleared his throat loudly, but his expression was soft. “C’mon Cas, I know you’re burning the candle at both ends but everyone’s waiting and there’s only so long I can keep this rabble from their work, y’know?”

Castiel tutted and flapped his hands at Dean until he moved away, heaving himself from the chair wearily. “Okay Gabriel, we’re ready.”

“Woah there sport, let’s give you a little pick-me-up first,” he snapped his fingers and Castiel blinked a few times, then visibly brightened. “Bet you’re missing your Grace right about now,” the archangel winked.

“Not even slightly,” Castiel replied right away, looking at Dean with such a loving expression that Gabriel mimed being sick.

“Okie dokie, let’s get this show on the road!” Gabriel snapped his fingers again and then they were all standing outside a small church that Dean recognized.

“Hey, what...” he looked around and noticed they weren’t alone; standing nearby were Balthazar and Samandriel, both looking relaxed and happy.

“In we go!” Gabriel cried and ushered Dean and Castiel through the doors into the empty church. Samandriel followed and Balthazar vanished, though as they entered Dean noticed him sitting on the balcony barrier. Samandriel stopped just inside the doors and closed them quietly, clearly there to stand guard.

“Good morning gentlemen,” the priest intoned, “how may I help you my sons?”

Gabriel snorted. “We want to book a wedding,” he chirped, sauntering forward with Dean and Cas following.

“Certainly, and is one of these gentlemen the groom? I need the bride’s name also, and they will have to attend here as parishioners for three months to show their commitment to each other and the Lord.” The priest was smiling, weddings were always happy occasions.

Dean moved to lean against the end of one of the pews to watch, not entirely sure what was going on but willing to trust Gabriel since Cas clearly did. Castiel stayed where he was, just behind Gabriel, his whole body tense.

“They’re both the grooms,” Gabriel shot back, “and you won’t get more devout than my baby bro here. He actually _was_ God, for a while back there,” he grinned, nodding a head towards Castiel.

There was a few moments of silence as the priest tried to comprehend what Gabriel was saying, then he frowned and shook his head. “No, no, I’m sorry, we don’t perform same sex marriages here,” he began apologetically.

“I think you’ll make an exception here, buddy,” there was an edge to Gabriel’s voice, “and my future brother-in-law wants to get married in the same church his parents got hitched so we really can’t take no for an answer.”

“It’s _sinful_ , I’m sorry but the Lord is clear on the matter.” The priest made to turn away, trying to end the awkward conversation. There was a bark of laughter from the balcony and Dean looked up to see Balthazar just barely holding it together as tears of mirth streamed down his face.

“I... don’t think you’ve got that quite right,” Gabriel said, moving around to the other side of the priest so he was penned in between him and Castiel. “See, our dear old Dad doesn’t really care, right Samandriel?”

Samandriel snorted and said something that sounded to Dean like ‘I should think not’.

“You really should reconsider,” Gabriel said, pulling a hard candy from his pocket and popping it into his mouth, “see my brothers and I are quite protective of our family. Castiel, here, is one of our favorites. Balthazar and Samandriel agree, don’t you?”

“Yes, now get on with it will you,” Balthazar called from the balcony, his laughter finally controlled.

“Gabriel, stop showboating,” Castiel said sternly.

“But it’s so much fun,” Gabriel beamed.

“Gabriel... Castiel, Balthazar and Samandriel... like the angels?” The priest looked at him dubiously, clearly noting their lack of a family resemblance.

“ _Eeeexactly_ like the angels,” Gabriel beamed, glad the priest at least recognized the names, “exactly the angels, in fact. Well, and one former.”

The priest laughed at him, shaking his head in disbelief. “You’re crazy, please leave now or I’ll call the police.”

Gabriel backed up until he was standing in front of the altar, nodding to Cas who took hold of the priest’s arms and held him in place - even without his angelic strength he was still more than capable of keeping the portly man from walking away. The archangel shrugged his shoulders and rolled his head on his neck as if stretching and Castiel rolled his eyes at his brother.

“ _Gabriel,_ stop showing off!”

“Alright, alright,” he grumbled, making a little huffing sound. The lights blew above them, showering them all with glass and sparks and the priest looked around wildly. Dean brushed some shards of glass from his shoulder with a bored look.

Then Gabriel spread his wings in a mimicry of the way Castiel had shown his to Dean all those years ago, peacocking as the shadows cast out from his back. Dean had seen Gabriel’s physical wings, but this display was pretty impressive too. The priest fainted.

“Tsk, how rude,” Gabriel complained and snapped his fingers, waking him up in an instant. He put his ‘wings’ away as the priest fell to his knees, babbling prayers and begging the archangel’s forgiveness. “Yes, yes, I know, I’m wonderful,” Gabriel preened, as always loving the attention.

“He’s going to be unbearable for days now,” Balthazar sighed, dropping gracefully from the balcony to the floor in a fluid movement and walking over to lean on a pew beside Dean, “you should have seen him after the shepherds, absolutely _insufferable_.”

“So,” Gabriel said eventually, his tone silencing the priest immediately, “d’you think you can see your way to marrying my little brother to his fiancé?”

“But the bible...” the priest looked distraught, caught between his doctrine and the evidence of his eyes.

“The bible’s a load of horse shit,” Balthazar said, “written by men who weren’t even around at the time. We were.”

“And if I remember correctly,” Castiel said slowly, “it was actually encouraged in many places. I didn’t even hear of it being considered sinful until...” he tilted his head and hummed, thinking, “well after the Resurrection. That was the first time it was raised, but we were somewhat busy at the time with-“

“That’s enough Cassie,” Gabriel cut him off before Castiel could get carried away with a lengthy anecdote. “Okay, so we’ve established that God doesn’t think it’s sinful, and I’m pretty sure we can tick off the ‘dedication’ portion of your requirements too. How’s several thousand years in the service of the Lord for commitment? So, we good?”

“I-It’s not legal,” the priest stammered.

“Actually, Lawrence recognises domestic partnership; it’s the only part of Kansas that does,” Dean cut in, “I looked it up,” he shrugged at Gabriel’s raised eyebrow. “Doesn’t exactly make it a legal marriage, but it’s better than nothing.”

“Well then, whaddaya say padre? Our Dad would really appreciate you helping out one of his favorite feathery kids, y’know?”

“I... I guess there’s nothing to stop it,” the priest wheezed, nodding in agreement.

Castiel smiled at Dean and he blushed, looking down at the floor shyly. “Thanks guys,” he said, “maybe having an archangel for a brother in law won’t be so bad after all.”

“Ar... Archangel…” the priest squeaked and then fainted again. Gabriel laughed and snapped his fingers, returning them all to the bunker safely.

 

Sam’s hands were steady as he smoothed Dean’s collar down for the third time that morning, laughing under his breath as his brother whirled away from him in frustration. Dean’s hand went to the tiny glowing pendant around his neck – a gesture that had become habitual, Sam noticed, in the last year or so since Cas had given it to him. It seemed to calm him, the tingling of the small piece of Castiel’s Grace through the glass giving him comfort and confidence to overcome his nerves.

“Dude will you calm down, you’re even making _me_ nervous,” Sam said finally, lifting his hands in exasperation.

“I just...” Dean groaned and sagged into a chair, putting his face into his hands.

“Listen, nothing can possibly go wrong. If anything does we’ll just make Gabriel give us a do-over, you _do_ remember he can do that, right? Remember all the Tuesdays?”

“Pig in a poke,” Dean laughed mirthlessly.

“Exactly, so relax. Marrying an ex-angel has its perks, right?” Sam crouched down in front of Dean, hands on the arms of the chair. “Listen, Cas is probably on the other side of the church freaking out just as much as you are, he’s gonna need to see you being calm for him.”

“He really is freaking out,” Gabriel’s voice chimed in and Sam whirled to see the archangel had appeared behind him, resplendent in his tux. “Lookin’ good Sammy,” he winked and Sam rolled his eyes. “Anyway, I just thought I’d letcha know, he’s not doing so hot so if you could keep the visible anxiety to a minimum so I don’t have to bodily haul him down the aisle that would be super,” he beamed at them and vanished again.

Dean took in a deep steadying breath and stood up, tucking the necklace in to his collar so it rested against his skin under his shirt. That did it; Dean had always been better at doing things for others than for himself and the thought that Castiel might be upset quelled any nerves or anxieties he felt.

“Okay. Let’s do this. I’m gonna go out there and marry the heck outta the guy I love and I’m not gonna freak out about it one little bit. Okay. C’mon.”

Sam ducked out of the room and hurried down behind the pews to his place opposite Bobby at the top of the aisle before Dean stepped out into the view of the congregation.

It had been a few months before the wedding when Cas tentatively turned to Dean one evening and asked him how he would feel if Cas wanted Sam to be his Best Man. Dean had smiled widely and kissed Cas until his head span, overjoyed that his husband-to-be was close enough to his brother that he wanted him to fill such an important role. It nicely cleared up Dean’s own predicament, too, since he had been having a hard time deciding if he was going to choose Sam or Bobby. He wanted Sam to be there with him on his wedding day, but Bobby was just as important a member of his family - more his father than John had ever been - and this way he got to have them both nearby while he most likely stumbled through his vows.

Ellen, of course, insisted on filling the ‘mother’ role and stood waiting for him outside his door as he left the room, beaming as he linked arms with her and bent to brush his lips against her cheek. Dean opened his mouth to speak but as he did so the organ sounded and he looked up sharply, hyper-aware of the fact that he was to walk to the front first, before Cas could come behind him. He cleared his throat and Ellen gave him a loving, encouraging look and then they stepped forward in perfect time together walking towards the altar. 

The two of them had easily agreed that there was going to be no lengthy trailing down the aisle, no half steps and showy pauses, just a reasonably steady pace for them both so they could get everything over and done with. Neither wanted to spend any longer in the spotlight than was absolutely necessary and were it not for the insistence of their friends and family they would have been perfectly happy to tie the knot with minimal fuss and only a handful of guests. 

Dean made it to the altar without fainting or freaking out and Ellen gave him another ghost of a kiss, not wanting to get her lipstick all over his face, before taking her seat in the front pew beside Jo and Kevin. Sam gave him an encouraging smile and Bobby looked at him warmly, looking unfamiliar in a suit and without his trucker cap but still somehow _fitting_. Dean smiled back at them weakly, clinging to his resolve to be strong for Cas and trying to focus only on the dull warmth of the speck of Grace in his necklace, resting against his chest. 

A wave of awed murmurs drew their attention to the back of the church and Dean felt his mouth go dry, knowing this was really it. Gabriel had insisted on being the sole provider of all Castiel’s wedding attire, despite Dean’s many protests, and eventually it was only Cas’ assurance that he wouldn’t let Gabriel do anything embarrassing or inappropriate that got Dean to relent. He knew Cas’ brother wanted to be a part of the wedding but, dammit, _he_ wanted to help Cas pick his suit. The rippling murmurs grew louder and Dean bit his cheek to keep from snapping at everyone to be quiet - the fact that other people had seen his future husband before he had grated on him, and them talking about it when they should be quiet was annoying. Then all thoughts flew out of his head as Castiel rounded the pillar hiding him from view and Dean finally saw him. Tears rose in his eyes and he blinked them back furiously, not wanting anything to obscure his view and glad that Sam had already sworn not to mock him for any emotional outbursts brought on as a result of his wedding.

Gabriel had… well, he had outdone himself. He walked beside Cas with their arms linked - playing the ‘parent’ role as Ellen had for Dean - looking totally normal in his tuxedo but Cas… 

Cas looked _majestic_. He held his head high and had a strangely serene smile on his face that widened when he saw Dean waiting for him by the altar. Somehow Gabriel had managed to come up with a kind of robe that alluded to Castiel’s former life as a celestial wavelength, miles upon miles of pure white fabric Dean wasn’t even going to try to identify that appeared to be curled and folded around his body as if by magic. And, Dean supposed, if Gabriel had anything to do with it, it probably was. It fell to the floor but stopped short of actually brushing the tiles and as Cas moved it made a strange susurrus that somehow echoed through the little church until the guests finally fell silent. Dean was surprised that someone wearing so much white to a wedding could look so far from a blushing bride as Cas did and he felt color rise in his own cheeks at the thought that if anyone were the bride here it was definitely _not_ Castiel. As Cas got closer Dean could see the white was accented with shades of blue that brought out Castiel’s eyes and he couldn’t help the smile that split his face. 

But the reason everyone was so overawed by him wasn’t his outfit, it was the magnificent black wings that protruded from his back, lifted high so the enormous flight feathers didn’t brush the floor and curved gracefully to stop them blocking the light streaming through the stained glass windows. He looked positively regal and completely angelic and if Dean wasn’t already totally and unconditionally in love with the man he was sure he would have fallen irrevocably for him in that moment. 

“How…” Dean asked as Cas took his place beside him, Gabriel grinning and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“We-ell, what’s the point in being the most powerful being in all Christendom if you don’t get _some_ perks out of the job?” Gabriel winked, punching Dean’s arm lightly. “Consider this my wedding gift to the two of you.”

Castiel and Dean both turned to look at him in surprise. “What are you talking about, Gabriel?” Cas asked, and his voice trembled in a way that belied the nerves Gabriel had told Dean about mere minutes ago - though it felt like hours. 

“It’s permanent, I pulled a few strings. I know how much Deano likes them,” he leered at his future brother-in-law. “But now’s not the time to talk about that,” he waved his hands, indicating they should turn to the priest who was literally quaking before them. 

Dean and Cas did so, taking each other’s hands with joyous smiles at one another before allowing the priest to begin his speech.

The ceremony was kept brief and as soon as the vows and rings had been exchanged they were pronounced married and Dean practically threw himself at his husband, kissing him soundly and not even caring a tiny bit that almost everyone he knew was sitting in the pews nearby. His overwhelming joy outweighed any lingering nerves or fear he might have had and, for the first time in his lift, his heart raced at the thought of his future. 

The future he was going to share with a former angel named Castiel Winchester. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure I'm happy with the ending, thoughts? 
> 
> But I have literally been working on this pretty much since February when I posted the first part (I always intended to write the wedding follow-up) and I'm basically just tired of seeing it in my WIPs... I don't know how else to continue other than writing about the reception, but I feel like it would just be either brief and boring or so lengthy it deserves a fic of its own, so I may just end up writing about it separately one day XD
> 
> Plus I got the most awesomely sweet message on Tumblr yesterday and that spurred me into finally finishing it up! (I really am fed by your comments and kudos, you know, so if you want to see me writing more then keep 'em coming *wink*) 
> 
> Should I make a separate 'verse for this weddingy/fluff stuff? :P Maybe just call it "Destiel Fluff" and throw all the fluffy shit I want to write in there?
> 
> As always, you can find me on my Tumblr :3 On my [main blog](http://faeryn.tumblr.com) or my [very quiet writing sideblog.](http://faerynfics.tumblr.com)


End file.
